Cerambus
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Stun |weaknesses = Earth Fire |creator = TheBrilliantLance |image = }} Cerambus (トヘキレキラ,Tohekirekira) ''is a Scelidian introduced in Monster Hunter Venture. Along with Thallidos and Seicheluth, it is also one of the game's 3 flagship monsters. Physiology Cerambus is a large Scelidian covered in cobalt blue scales set into deep, thick folds like the skin of a rhinoceros. Ridges of navy blue armor run down its back from its neck to the tip of its tail. Its underside is a lighter blue color and leads into subtle stripes on its sides. Cerambus's head particularly resembles that of a ''Triceratops, with two long horns over its eyes, a smaller horn on its beaked snout, and a broad frill that shields its neck and shoulders. The monster's face is mainly covered in silver metallic plating. It also has white spines on its throat, back, and tail. The spikes on the tail run all the way down its length before accumulating in a cluster at the end of its tail. Behavior Cerambus is a peaceful creature unless provoked. When disturbed, it issues a warning display by shaking its head, bellowing, and stamping its feet. Should this fail, it uses its great strength, massive size, and formidable horns to crush and gore whatever upset it, employing its electric attacks if it begins to lose the fight. Useful Information Cerambus's most formidable weapons are its horns, which are not only effective tools in melee but can release the electricity it stores in its frill. Damaging its frill will interfere with its ability to store electricity while breaking its horns will reduce their effectiveness as weapons and mitigate its ability to stagger and launch hunters with its charges. Focusing attacks on Cerambus's head is the key to a quick victory. Environmental Information Placement in Food Chain Due to being an herbivore, Cerambus is at the bottom of the food chain. However, due to its size and power most predators leave it alone. In fact, the only predators that bother to hunt adult Cerambus are either at the top of the local food chain or above it entirely (such as Elder Dragons or Deviljho.) Juvenile Cerambus lack the armor and electric abilities of their adult counterparts, and are much more easily preyed upon. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Cerambus displays protective behavior around smaller herbivores, grazing alongside them and alerting them to the presence of predators. If any small predator gets too close to it or intrudes on its territory, Cerambus will brush them aside with its tail or kick them away. Against larger predators and others of its kind, it is territorial, and it will roar at these rivals before charging at them. Tracks Cerambus leaves Footprints, '''but in addition,' it also leaves '''Shed Spikes '''on the ground, '''Scrapes '''on the ground and on walls, and '''Scorch Marks '''on the ground and walls. Specific Locale Interactions Cerambus can occasionally be seen wallowing in one of the mudholes dotting the Wild Savannah. Special Behavior Cerambus will avoid heavily forested areas of the map and areas with ceilings (such as caverns) unless its body is already electrically charged. In areas with storms, Cerambus can absorb and redirect bolts of lightning so that they do no damage to it and instead are shot at its adversaries. Abilities Much like Zinogre, Cerambus's body is extremely conductive of electricity, although it can't produce any of its own. However, it has two methods to absorb electricity: on a sunny day, it can absorb solar energy using its large, broad frill, and in storms, it uses its facial horns as lightning rods to attract falling bolts. Even without the aid of its electrical abilities, Cerambus is still a formidable creature. Its facial horns give it a powerful gore and a fearsome charge, and it can use its weight to stomp and crush smaller enemies into submission. Some of a Cerambus's blows are so mighty that they can temporarily leave hunters dazed from the impact alone. Once it has developed an electrical charge--as indicated by the glowing of its frill and the crackling of its spines and horns with blue electricity--Cerambus becomes even more of a threat. In this state, being struck by its horns can cause Thunderblight. Older Cerambus can channel their inner electricity through their stomps and create short-ranged pulses of electricity--and it is rumored that there may be Cerambus whose abilities far exceed even this. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Cerambus begins to huff gray smoke, the fenestrae in frill start to glow with blue light, and its white spikes glow blue and buzz with electricity. It also uses more attacks that inflict Thunderblight. Tired State: Cerambus will trip at the end of its charge attacks, occasionally pause to catch its breath, and eat nearby foliage to recover stamina. Breakable Parts / Damage Effectiveness * Horns (x2). Breaking both of them will significantly weaken its charge attacks and lengthen the time needed for it to build up an electric field. * Head (x2) * Right Foreleg (x1) * Left Foreleg (x1) * Right Hindleg (x1) * Left Hindleg (x1) * Tail (Severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Wyvern Tear, Cerambus Scale (Low Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Cerambus Scale+ (High Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Cerambus Plate (G-Rank) Slinger Ammo Cerambus can drop Thorn Pods when sufficiently damaged. Carves |-| Low Rank = |-| High Rank = |-| G-Rank = Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Ceratopsia * Family: Ceratopsidae * Subfamily: Baryceratinae * Genus: ''Brontoceratops * Species: B. argentus Habitat Cerambus can be seen living in the Vast Frontier, Royal Forest, Verdant Jungle, Wild Savanna, Alpine Peaks and Redrock Canyon areas of the Lost Continent. Ecological Niche Cerambus are generalist herbivores and will eat many different types of vegetation such as shoots, leaves, grasses, conifer needles, conifer cones, flowers, and fruit. In some cases, they have also been observed using their powerful forelimbs and tough nails to dig for fungi and large seeds. Cerambus are also known to eat bark and twigs if greenery becomes scarce. Due to its size and power, it does not have any major predators as an adult save for rare monsters like Deviljho and Tirraukronus, powerful Deviants such as Dreadking Rathalos and Hellblade Glavenus, and Elder Dragons. However, as juveniles are much smaller and lack the defensive horns and frills of their adult counterparts, they are much more susceptible to being preyed upon. Predators of juvenile Cerambus include Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Glavenus, Glacera, and Ferleaos. Biological Adaptations Cerambus is well adapted to protect itself from predators. Its body is covered in many small, hard scales that are placed closely together in a fashion reminiscent of chainmail. Its hide is thick and folded, allowing for another layer of natural defense. The carapace on its back is also extremely tough, and almost completely shields its spine from any attack. Its legs are packed with powerful muscles that enable it to make quick and powerful charges. However, its main source of defense is its head, which sports two long frontal horns and a broad frill. The frill protects its neck and shoulders from the fangs and claws of predators, and its frontal horns are used to thrust at predators and in shoving matches with rival males. The horns and frills are also used in display to indicate an individual Cerambus's fitness/age. It also possesses small quills that provide a minor defense against small predators like Great Jaggi that seek to attack it from the rear. Its horns, frill, and quills can also be charged with electricity, which makes its physical attacks more powerful and adds the Thunder element to its attacks. This helps give it an edge against monsters who are weak to the Thunder element. Behavior Despite being a herbivorous species, Cerambus can become surprisingly hostile if disturbed. It normally displays protective behavior to herds of smaller herbivores and generally tolerates the company of medium-sized herbivores such as its distant relative Tarrustah, but if they begin to intrude on its resources or make it uncomfortable, it will not hesitate to drive them off or attack them. Cerambus is also known to be a dedicated parent and will charge to the defense of its young if it feels they are threatened in any way. With the exception of females with young, Cerambus is solitary. Description Notes *Cerambus's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Cerambus can be carved 4 times. Trivia *Cerambus's name is derived form "Triceratops", "Ram", and "Nimbus". **Its Japanese name, Tohekirekira, is a combination of the Japanese words for "Triceratops" and "Thunderclap". *This was the first monster TheBrilliantLance has ever created. *Cerambus and Tirraukronus's rivalry is a reference to the rivalry between ''Triceratops ''and ''Tyrannosaurus ''in real life. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Paralysis Monster